wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lista dos Episodios da 9ª Temporada
Em 3 de Janeiro de 2011, a Nickelodeon ordenou 26 episodios para uma nona temporada, para trazer o numero de episodios para 20 4 e passar a marca de 200 episódios segmentos de episódios. A Temporada 9 foi ao ar em 21 de Julho de 2012 com os episodios "Esportes Radicais" e "Recorde do Esquilo". Esta temporada marca a transição do show para 1080i HD por agora tendo cada episódio produzido e exibido em widescreen (16:9), a proporção de alta definição do formato nativo A temporada foi ao ar na Nickelodeon , que é propriedade da Viacom, e foi produzido pela United Plankton Pictures e Nickelodeon . Produtores executivos da temporada foram criador da série, Stephen Hillenburg e Paul Tibbitt , que também agiu como showrunner da série.Durante a produção da oitava temporada , Deadline.com informou em 3 de Janeiro de 2011, que Nickelodeon tinha renovou a série para uma nona temporada, com 26 episódios em ordem, o que empurram a série sobre a marca de 200º episódio. SpongeBob SquarePants tornou-se a série da Nickelodeon com a maioria dos episódios, superando Rugrats com 172 episódios, tendo 178 após a oitava temporada teve transmissão completa na televisão. Em um comunicado, Brown Johnson, presidente da animação para Nickelodeon e MTVN Crianças e grupo da família, disse que "o sucesso de Bob Esponja em alcançar mais de 200 episódios é um testamento ao criador Stephen Hillenburg visão 's, sensibilidade para a comédia e os seus dinâmicos, personagens adoráveis. A série agora se junta ao clube de Nicktoons clássicos contemporâneos que atingiram este índice de referência, por isso estamos muito orgulhosos. "criador da série, Stephen Hillenburg executivo produz o show ao lado de Paul Tibbitt , que já trabalhou em exposição uma vez que após o piloto.Tibbitt atuou como diretor e escritor por suas três primeiras temporadas e, eventualmente, assumir a posição showrunner de Hillenburg. Tibbitt disse: "Nós nunca imaginamos que seria por muito tempo mas vamos continuar. O truque é tentar manter os episódios engraçado e simples e imprensa de lá. " Em 21 de julho de 2012, a temporada estreou com os episódios " Spots extremos " e "Esquilo Records" durante uma SpongeBob SquarePants maratona de televisão chamado " Os Super esponjosos quadrados Jogos ." O episódio "pontos extremos" foi escrito por Lucas Brookshier , Marc Ceccarelli, e Derek Iversen, enquanto Tom Yasumi serviu como diretor de animação. Foi estrelou pelo ator Johnny Knoxville . Além disso, "Esquilo Records" foi escrito por Brookshier, Ceccarelli e Iversen, e foi dirigido por Alan Smart . Durante o evento televisivo, Nickelodeon também estreou mais episodes- dois "Doofus Demolition" e "cara congelar" -de a oitava temporada. Animação foi tratada de Coreia do Sul pelo Rough Draft Studios. Produção mudou para a alta definição na temporada; o primeiro episódio de "pontos extremos", foi ao ar 21 de julho de 2012. diretores de animação creditado com episódios da nona temporada incluiu Alan Smart e Tom Yasumi . Episódios foram escritos por uma equipe de escritores, que consistia em Casey Alexander, Brookshier, Ceccarelli, Zeus Cervas, Andrew Goodman, Iversen, Mr. Lawrence , e Blake Limões. A temporada foi storyboarded por Alexander, Brookshier, Ceccarelli, Cervas e Blake Limões. Diretores de animação incluído Alan Smart e Tom Yasumi . Vincent Waller confirmou em seu Twitter que a produção no show foi interrompido a meio caminho através de sua nona temporada, devido a trabalhar em Bob Esponja-Um Herói Fora D'Água , mas foi recentemente retomado e continuará a trabalhar no resto da temporada.Além disso, de acordo com uma entrevista com o Princess Grace Foundation-EUA, criador Stephen Hillenburg, diz ele voltaria para o show depois da produção na segunda adaptação para o cinema. Em 21 de setembro, 2014, Vincent Waller twittou que a produção da Temporada 9 foi cortada pelo meio para concentrar-se mais adiante ao filme. Ele afirma que Temporada 9 está agora em produção novamente. É por isso Temporada 9 tem vindo a tomar mais de 2 anos para terminar a transmissão na televisão. Em 29 de maio, 2015, Sherm Cohen lançou duas imagens do storyboard de uma proposta de episódio (foto abaixo). Mais tarde foi revelado que eles pertencem a " Quem Come Mais? " Em 5 de junho de 2015, Nickelodeon twittou que " Stephen Hillenburg está de volta ao Nickelodeon Animation Studios e há um novo episódio em 16 de julho! " Este novo episódio era uma continuação da temporada 9. Isto também suporta um anúncio pela Viacom que 20 novos episódios eram para ser lançado durante o verão de 2015.No entanto, apenas 5 episódios foram ao ar:[[Perdido na Fenda do Biquini|'Perdido na Fenda do Biquini']],'[[Aula de Volante|'Aula de Volante]],'[[Tratamento Executivo|'Tratamento Executivo]],Lula Molusco Acompanhado, '''e Puxe um Barril.' Estrearam antes do final de 22 de setembro de 2015, que é o último dia de verão nos Estados Unidos. Em 23 de junho de 2015, Kaz Prapuolenis postou no Facebook uma imagem de um " fundo de inspiração submundo Kaz para um próximo episódio de Bob Esponja , ainda afirmando que é" a má parte da cidade'' : Perdido na Fenda do Biquini. No dia anterior, Nickelodeon twittou uma imagem GIF que se presumia ser novas imagens de um futuro episódio. A imagem foi revelado para ser de Perdido na Fenda do Biquini. Em 9 de Dezembro, 2015, Vincent Waller no Twitter lançou 2 screenshots de um futuro episódio. Estas imagens foram revelados para ser de Casado com o Dinheiro. Em 3 de fevereiro de 2016, Vincent Waller confirmou que são episódios e que o antigo vai estrear em 15 de fevereiro de 2016. Em 13 de Julho, 2016, Vincent Waller no Twitter lançou 2 screenshots de um futuro episódio. A Estrela do Mar chamado Patrick Estrela , foi dublado por Bill Fagerbakke , enquanto Rodger Bumpass jogou a voz de Lula Molusco , um polvo arrogante e mal-humorado. Outros membros do elenco foram Carolyn Lawrence como Sandy Bochechas , um esquilo de Texas ; Clancy Brown como Mr. Siriguejo , um caranguejo avarento obcecado por dinheiro e chefe de Bob Esponja no Siri Cascudo ; e Mr. Lawrence como plâncton , uma pequena copépode verde e rival de negócios Sr. Siriguejo '. A temporada teve uma série de personagens secundários, incluindo Jill Talley como esposa do computador do plâncton, Karen ; Mary Jo Catlett como Sra Puff , instrutor de condução de Bob Esponja; Lori Alan como Pérola , filha Sr. Siriguejo '; e Brian Doyle-Murray como The Flying Dutchman . Além dos membros do elenco regularmente, episódios apresentam vozes de convidados de vários intervalos de profissões, incluindo atores, músicos e artistas. Por exemplo, a estréia da temporada " Spots extremos " foi estrelou pela American intérprete de dublê e Jackass ator Johnny Knoxville dublando o personagem de Johnny Krill . A equipe escrevendo escreveu o episódio especificamente para Knoxville.O produtor executivo Paul Tibbitt disse: "Nickelodeon queria fazer um programa sobre esportes radicais e a primeira coisa que veio à mente foi Johnny Knoxville, porque há poucos seres humanos vivos que são tão extremas como ele. " Knoxville aceitou o papel porque ele é um fã da série. Ernest Borgnine e Tim Conway voltou, reprisando seus respectivos papéis como Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in " Patrick-Man! ". O episódio foi o último trabalho de voz-over de Borgnine para a série como, em 8 de julho de 2012, ele morreu com a idade de 95. "Licença para Milkshake", comediante e Spinal Tap membro da banda Michael McKean estrelou como a voz do Capitão Frostymug. Rapper Biz Markie hóspedes apareceu como Kenny o gato no episódio com o mesmo nome. Recepção Em uma revisão de DVD para um lançamento temporada, Paul Mavis de DVD Talk foi positivo no episódio " Spots extremos ," por escrito "Ele recebe grandes risadas de alguns pedaços muito engraçadas, incluindo uma motocicleta arrancando braços de Bob Esponja e patéticas tentativas de Bob Esponja em luta de almofadas extrema , no entanto, o episódio" Recorde do Esquilo foi descrito por Mavis como a entrada mais fraco no set. O episódio " Bob Esponja, Você Está Despedido " foi criticado por sua linha que se refere ao Programa de Assistência Suplementar Nutrição. Em uma cena do episódio, Patrick Estrela tentou mostrar Bob Esponja "os benefícios de ser desempregados ", em que ele disse em resposta," o desemprego pode ser divertido para você, mas eu preciso para conseguir um emprego. "a cena era para demonstrar a personagem título de" eterno otimismo e vontade de voltar ao trabalho, "e" fazê-lo de uma forma que ainda é engraçado e relacionáveis. " No entanto, foi relatado que os ativistas políticos afirmam a "linha notório" como um "slam" em benefício Food Stamps. Em um relatório do The Hollywood Reporter , ele declarou aí que o episódio pode ter uma agenda política sobre a rede de segurança social. Ele acrescentou que "Não é a primeira vez que Bob Esponja tem vadeou comentário social, embora geralmente quando isso acontece, TI erros da direita e apoia a esquerda ". Nickelodeon não quis comentar sobre o assunto causada pela mensagem do episódio. No entanto, Russell Hicks da Nickelodeon disse que o programa está "explorando a notícia do momento, mas não abordou especificamente quaisquer inclinações políticas ou ideologias dentro do episódio . " Em um comunicado, Hicks disse: "Como todos os realmente grandes desenhos animados, parte do sucesso de longa duração de Bob Esponja tem sido a sua capacidade de explorar o espírito da época, enquanto continuam sendo muito engraçado para o nosso público. Como sempre, apesar deste revés momentâneo, eterno otimismo de Bob Esponja prevalece , que é sempre uma grande mensagem para todos ". O episódio "de Gary New Toy" recebeu uma nomeação para os 2013 de Ouro Reel Awards for o Melhor Edição de Som -. Efeitos Sonoros, Foley, Diálogo e ADR Animação na categoria de Televisão 48 O show em si recebeu vários reconhecimento. Na 40ª Daytime Emmy Awards, a série foi nomeada para Outstanding Achievement na Edição de Som -. Animação.O show ganhou o Nick Choice Awards 2013 Kids para desenho favorito.Ele também ganhou os Prémios do Cinema e Televisão ASCAP para Top Television Series.nos Prémios TV BMI Film, o show ganhou o prêmio BMI Cabo. Sarah Noonan foi nomeado para os prémios artios da Sociedade Fundição da América por seu trabalho. Episódios en:List of Season 9 Episodes Categoria:Lista de Episódios de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada Categoria:Listas Categoria:Temporada 9 Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios Especiais Categoria:Lista Categoria:List Categoria:Lists Categoria:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada Categoria:Coias que aprendi com Bob Esponja Categoria:Bob Esponja Categoria:Brigas entre Patrick e Bob Esponja Categoria:Episodios com o Bob Esponja Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:Realeza Categoria:0 Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:Anos 2010